


Sleep in Heavenly Peace

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exasperated by Sherlock, John seeks some solace and is joined by his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep in Heavenly Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/gifts).



John felt the calm wash over him the minute that he stepped inside the cathedral. It wasn’t quite as grand as St. Paul’s Cathedral or Westminster Abbey but it was beautiful nonetheless. And particularly at this time of year with the tree and the whole building filled with candlelight.  
  
He hadn’t been expecting to end up here if he was honest. He and Sherlock had been at the Met meeting with Lestrade and Sherlock had thrown a tantrum, unhappy with something or other. He had become unbearable; rude to both Lestrade and John and John simply hadn’t felt like pandering to him. When Sherlock had stormed off, John had simply let him, exchanging a long suffering look with Lestrade before leaving the Yard himself. He hadn’t wanted to head back towards Baker Street so had wandered aimlessly despite the snow that was starting to fall and, in doing, had found himself outside the cathedral just as their carol service was starting. Deciding that it might help his mood, and anything was better than going home at the moment, he made his way inside, slipping into one of the empty pews at the back.  
  
It hadn’t been easy adapting to Sherlock’s return for any of them although it had been hardest on John and Sherlock of course. Sherlock had expected things to go back to the way they had been before that terrible day at St. Bart’s but John couldn’t go back that easily.  
  
He had moved on.  
  
Not completely; he would be lying to himself and the rest of the world if he made that claim but he had moved on. Sherlock was no longer the be all and end all. It had taken a long time and John wasn’t ashamed of that but he wouldn’t have made it at all without Lestrade’s friendship and a burgeoning relationship with Mycroft Holmes himself.  
  
It had taken John completely by surprise when he had come to the realisation that he was, well there was no other way to describe it; he was being courted by Mycroft Holmes. It had been a slow, steady process and one that, John was now ashamed to admit, had taken him far too long to cotton on to with him being buried so deep in his grief. Mycroft too had been grieving but he seemed to deal with it better than John. Still, when John had finally emerged what had seemed like a fog, Mycroft had been there waiting for him and John had come to a few realisations of his own. From that point, their relationship had continued on at a slow and steady pace but it _worked_ and John was happy. They were both happy and John had no intention of giving it up now that Sherlock had returned. Not that he had told Sherlock yet of course.  
  
As the service ended, the last strains of a beautifully sung a capella version of Stille Nacht, John slipped out before anybody could try and engage him in conversation. He was feeling in a much better mood now although he still wasn’t completely certain that he wanted to return to Baker Street either. He had the feeling that he needed to keep his distance from Sherlock for a little bit longer. The temperature felt as though it had dropped a couple of degrees while he had been inside the cathedral and he was grateful for the thick coat and scarf that he was wearing. He was even more grateful when he looked up and saw a black car idling at the kerb, despite the fact that it was a no parking zone. Stood on the pavement, his umbrella shielding him from the still falling snow, was Mycroft and John had never been so glad to see him. Moving down the steps, taking care not to go flying, he made his way towards the older man and, even though they never normally indulged in public displays of affection, reached up to kiss Mycroft softly on the lips before allowing himself to be ushered into the car.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me using the CCTV to locate you but I managed to get us tickets for The Nutcracker at the Opera House last minute and when I called Baker Street Mrs Hudson informed me that you hadn’t returned with Sherlock.”  
  
“I’m not dressed for the theatre Mycroft,” John protested quietly even though it sounded wonderful. He was determined not to think about Sherlock and, like the professional that he was, Mycroft picked up on that and didn’t push the subject.  
  
“A small trifle not to be worried about. Besides, Anthea has been to collect suitable attire and I have arranged for us to dine at the Diogenes where you can change so you will be more than suitably dressed. Regardless, we have a private box so it doesn’t matter what you wear; the only person that will truly see you will be me.”  
  
John couldn’t help but blush slightly at Mycroft’s words, remembering another evening in a private box at the theatre where Mycroft hadn’t behaved as John had expected; he may appear prim and proper but Mycroft Holmes could be anything but. He looked up as he felt Mycroft’s gaze on him and blushed even more hotly as Mycroft’s fingers brushed across his cheek.  
  
“Are you okay? We don’t have to go to the theatre; we can simply retire home.”  
  
John smiled, leaning in to press a lingering kiss. “I’m absolutely fine, getting better by the minute. Of course we’re going to the theatre, it sounds perfectly Christmassy. Besides, a private box means that nobody can see us if we get … distracted.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/152290.html)


End file.
